Imperio Azteca
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: La maldición de los tres grandes imperios se cumplió siglos después, cuando los niños, ahora adultos, pelearon por su independencia, hiriendo en todas las formas posibles a España… el asesino de sus padres
1. España

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, totura, violacion y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 01.- España**

El imperio Azteca, era un floreciente reino, su tecnología no era ni la mínima parte de lo que fue la de su padre, Atlántida; pero su astrología estaba casi a la par de la de él. Cintéotl, la representación del imperio Azteca, se encontraba paseando por el mercado de la gran Tenochtitlan*

Últimamente, Cintéotl daba largas caminatas por la ciudad y sus alrededores, pensando, analizando y comparando su vida anterior, la actual y lo que podría llegar a suceder en su futuro próximo.

Posó su atención en el _Templo Mayor*_, que se erguía orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo humilde a los designios de los las deidades.

Los dioses exigían sacrificios de sangre humana, al ser la más preciosa, no por ser sanguinarios o crueles. Ellos amaban la vida y por eso la exigían como una muestra de su devoción. Cintéotl lo comprendía bien, pero aún así; su condición de nación hacia que le doliese cada vez que uno de sus ciudadanos era sacrificado.

Cerró los ojos. Tonatiuh* estaba en lo más alto. Cintéotl no pudo evitar pensar en su infancia y en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a donde estaba. A penas era un niño, que en edad humana no superaba los tres años, cuando dejaron Aztlán*.

Aún podía recordar a su madre, Ixchel y a su padre Argos, ambos grandes imperios.

Recordó las palabras de Atlántida antes de que éste desapareciera: _Busca el lugar donde tu corazón descansa, hijo mío. Lo encontrarás ahí, donde veas a un águila devorando una serpiente sobre un nopal._

—Qué razón tenías, papá… —a pesar de todas las penurias y humillaciones por las que había tenido que pasar. No se arrepentía, su pueblo era floreciente y lo consideraban la nación más poderosa y avanzada de todas. Cintéotl sonrió. Ya nadie recordaba a la Atlántida, ni siquiera sus hermanos lo mencionaban, mas él, jamás lo olvidaría.

—Se acerca un cambio… —podía sentirlo en el aire y en los astros; era la misma sensación que experimentó cuando Argos desapareció ¿Acaso significaba que él…?

Movió la cabeza bruscamente, como tratando de alejar esos funestos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Dirigió sus pasos al Templo Mayor, ese día en particular, se sacrificaría a una joven doncella, cuando Cintéotl la vio, no podía creerlo, tenía los cabellos blancos iguales a los de Atlántida, sus ojos eran cafés como los de el imperio Azteca y su gente. La joven estaba hermosa con su traje ceremonial de Xilonen* como era costumbre en el mes de Hueytecuihuitl*

La joven se acercó a la nación e hizo una reverencia, besó su mano. Cintéotl estaba impresionado. Pocas veces había visto la ausencia de miedo en los ojos de los guerreros que eran prisioneros o que lo hacían por voluntad propia y que serían sacrificados, pero jamás en una mujer, en especial en una tan joven como ella.

—Espero que sea usted quien vista con mi piel —dijo caminando a la piedra de sacrificios.

La tomaron por las extremidades, ella en ningún momento cerró los ojos. El imperio Azteca se impresionó aún más –en un primer momento, había creído que entraría en pánico pero no lo hizo –. Cintéotl se acercó al sacerdote que sería la mano ejecutora, tomó el cuchillo ceremonial de sus manos.

—Ella merece que sea yo quien lo haga —el sacerdote lo miró un momento y asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. No era común que él quisiera hacer los sacrificios de las doncellas (Cintéotl prefería guardar ese honor a los guerreros que demostraran su valía).

Cintéotl levantó la daga encima de su cabeza y a gran velocidad, la clavó en el pecho, forzando la entrada. El olor de la sangre llenó sus sentidos; sus ojos tomaron el mismo color que el vital líquido. El cuerpo de la doncella se convulsionaba a medida que le era abierto el tórax. Cintéotl se detuvo un momento al llegar al corazón, lo acarició con la yema de los dedos y lo extrajo, levantándolo a la vista de todos.

La sangre escurría manchando el suelo y las manos de Cintéotl, quien no dudo en esparcirla por su rostro. Besó el corazón antes de entregárselo a otro sacerdote para que lo quemaran, tomó otro instrumento ceremonial y decapitó a su víctima. Los gritos y ovaciones llegaron a sus oídos.

Sería él quien comiera su corazón y su carne. Vestiría la piel de la joven doncella, una vez que fuese desollada

Pasaron algunos años; Cintéotl estaba preocupado. Había perdido a su jefe Ahuízotl, no sólo fue un gran guerrero, sino también un fuerte líder religioso, un buen diplomático y hasta un reputado economista, que además de ampliar su imperio por la fuerza, había logrado convencer y comerciar con los pueblos vencidos, abriendo las puertas del imperio a pueblos más alejados. Sin embargo, todo eso ya no importaba; de ese gran hombre no quedaba ni rastro.

Su nuevo jefe Moctezuma, era un gran guerrero y sacerdote, pero a Cintéotl le preocupaban los recientes acontecimientos.

—Me han informado que el emisario del dios Quetzalcóatl se encuentra en las costas —dijo Cintéotl a Moctezuma. El emperador había estado llorando toda la noche desde que esa columna de fuego rompió con la noche*.

El emperado con una expresión compungida, le ordenó ir a investigar junto con algunos embajadores y cinco nobles. El imperio Azteca sentía un desasosiego que ni él mismo comprendía.

Al llegar a la costa, quedó impresionado con las embarcaciones que para él eran como montañas. Había criaturas tan extrañas pero tres de ellos estaban ataviados con conjuntos que les recordaban a Tezcatlipoca, Tláloc, y Quetzalcóatl.

—Mis señores —dijo Cintéotl haciendo una reverencia mientras que sus ojos se centraban en el joven de cabellos castaños que parecía ser el dios Tláloc.

—Hola —habló el joven —, ¿Eres una nación? —Cintéotl asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy el imperio Azteca, mi nombre humano es Cintéotl —el extraño se presentó como España, cuyo nombre humano era Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

En su corazón, Cintéotl, sentía que ese encuentro sería el inicio del nuevo cambio que tanto le anunciaban los astros.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tenochtitlan:** México-Tenochtitlan (en náhuatl: Mēxihco Tenōchtitlān, 'Lugar de pencas de nopal') fue la capital del estado mexica.1 La fundación de la ciudad es un hecho cuya historia se mezcla con la leyenda. La mayoría de las fuentes cita como fecha de fundación de la ciudad el 18 de julio de 1325, de acuerdo con la información proporcionada por los mexicas y que se encuentra registrada en varios documentos.

**Templo Mayor**: (Huēy Teocalli en náhuatl)1 y el Recinto del Templo Mayor fueron el centro absoluto de la vida religiosa mexica, esto es, la de los aztecas de México-Tenochtitlan.

**Tonatiuh**: En la mitología mexica, Tonatiuh era el dios del sol. El pueblo mexica lo consideró como el líder del cielo. También fue conocido como el quinto sol, debido a que los mexicas creían que asumió el control cuando el cuarto sol fue expulsado del cielo. De acuerdo a su cosmogonía, cada sol era un dios con su propia era cósmica y según los mexicas, ellos aún se encontraban en la era de Tonatiuh.

**Aztlán:** Según la mitología mexicana oficial, Aztlán fue una isla o islote primigenio y punto de partida de los aún aztecas , representado como una isla en un lago.

Su posible existencia y localización ha sido un punto controvertido entre investigadores del tema, siendo la más aceptada por la ciencia histórica la de una idea derivada de la representación simbólica de la propia México-Tenochtitlan, aunque algunos otros investigadores la han situado en diversos sitios como la isla de Mexcaltitán, Nayarit (propuesta por Wigberto Jiménez Moreno), al suroeste del actual estado de Guanajuato en el Cerro Culiacán ubicado entre las ciudades de Cortazar y Jaral del Progreso, incluso en la blanca Isla de Vancouver, siguiendo la ruta del Piñón como lo señala la distribución actual de las lenguas uto-aztecas.

**Xilonen:** Chicomecóatl, en náhuatl 'siete-serpientes', la diosa mexica de la subsistencia, en especial del maíz, principal patrona de la vegetación y, por extensión, diosa también de la fertilidad.

Chicomecóatl era la parte femenina de Centéotl.

Se la podía llamar también Xilonen ('la peluda'), refiriéndose a las barbas del maíz en vaina, se la consideraba «joven madre del jilote [maíz tierno]», así era protectora de una de las fases del ciclo del maíz. Xilonen también podía ser llamada Centeocíhatl y se encontraba casada con Tezcatlipoca

Otra forma asociada a Chicomecoatl es Ilamatecuhtli ('la señora de la falda vieja') la mazorca madura, cubierta por hojas arrugadas y amarillentas.

**Hueytecuihuitl**: Parte del calendario Azteca que cubre del 22 de junio al 11 de julio.


	2. La pena de Cintéotl parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, totura, violacion y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 02.- La pena de Cintéotl parte I**

_Al llegar a la costa, quedó impresionado con las embarcaciones que para él eran como montañas. Había criaturas tan extrañas pero tres de ellos estaban ataviados con conjuntos que les recordaban a Tezcatlipoca, Tláloc, y Quetzalcóatl._

—_Mis señores —dijo Cintéotl haciendo una reverencia mientras que sus ojos se centraban en el joven de cabellos castaños que parecía ser el dios Tláloc._

—_Hola —habló el joven —, ¿Eres una nación? —Cintéotl asintió con la cabeza._

—_Soy el imperio Azteca, mi nombre humano es Cintéotl —el extraño se presentó como España, cuyo nombre humano era Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

_En su corazón, Cintéotl, sentía que ese encuentro sería el inicio del nuevo cambio que tanto le anunciaban los astros._

_Los españoles habían fundado Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz*, poco después, se dirigieron a Quiahuiztlán* y Cempoala*, donde sus representaciones y jefes, los recibieron amistosamente; durante una entrevista, España y Cortés les prometieron ayudarlos a liberarse del pueblo opresor._

_Durante esos días llegaron, de forma regular, cinco recaudadores de Moctezuma para cobrar los tributos pero Cortés aconsejó no pagarles y ponerles bajo arresto. Con temor, los totonacas siguieron el consejo. El caudillo español jugaba un doble papel: se entrevistó con los recaudadores, junto con España._

—_Los ayudaremos a salir, pero a cambio, ustedes deben llevarle un mensaje al tlatoani de Tenochtitlan —su intérprete tradujo al idioma de los prisioneros, estos se miraron indecisos._

—_Prometemos ayudarlos a terminar con los "revoltosos" —los recaudadores compartieron algunas palabras y finalmente aceptaron, pero sólo dos fueron liberados._

_Poco después, Cintéotl volvió a encontrarse con España y los suyos cuando él y una comitiva fueron al rescate de los tres recaudadores que quedaron presos. Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso, las alianzas con su hermano Tlaxcalteca* y los hijos de éste, la matanza en casa de su hermana Cholula*. Moctezuma había hecho todo lo posible para persuadir a los españoles de ir a Tenochtitlán, envió regalos, embajadores e innumerables mensajes para convencer a los españoles de no visitar la ciudad pero todo fue inútil._

—¿Está seguro de esto? —le preguntó Cintéotl a Moctezuma, éste último se le notaba nervioso y preocupado, detrás de ellos estaba un amplio séquito, entre los cuales se encontraban el_ tlatoani de Tlacopan Totoquihuatzin, el tlatoani de Tetzcuco Cacamatzin, Cuitláhuac, Tetlepanquetzaltzin, Itzcuauhtzin, Topantemoctzin_, y algunos otros servidores.

Finalmente, los españoles estuvieron frente a ellos.

—Bienvenidos sean —dijo Cintéotl —, yo soy Azteca, mi nombre humano es Cintéotl y el es mi _tlatoani_ Moctezuma Xocoyotzin.

—Soy España, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández —a pesar de que ambas naciones ya se conocían, era necesaria las presentaciones.

Cortés y Antonio se acercaron a Moctezuma y Cintéotl y los abrazaron, como consecuencia, el séquito quiso atacarlos pues estaba prohibido tocar a su señor y a su reino, pero Moctezuma los detuvo.

—Es un gran honor tenerlos aquí —dijo el emperador.

Los españoles fueron hospedados en el palacio de_ Axayácatl_*, cercano al recinto sagrado de la ciudad, por más que Cintéotl le rogó que no lo hiciera, pues, Moctezuma, aunque era un gran guerrero, también era muy supersticioso y aún creía firmemente en la divinidad de sus visitantes.

—Entiende, Cintéotl, ellos son dioses y no debemos ofenderlos —dijo Moctezuma para tratar de convencerlo.

—No, no lo son… por favor, tlatoani… —dudo un momento. Él y Moctezuma eran grandes amigos desde antes de que se volviera el emperador, tal vez si apelaba a "ese" lado, tendría más posibilidades —. Moctezuma, por favor, te hablo como tu amigo… por favor, recapacita. Saca a los extranjeros de Tenochtitlán.

Pero Moctezuma se rehusaba, su miedo a enfadar a los dioses era más grande que su razonamiento. Enojado, Cintéotl se encerró en sus habitaciones ordenando que nadie lo molestara.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —dijo Cintéotl caminando en círculos por toda la alcoba.

"_Nunca confíes en aquellos que vienen del mar… con seguridad, ellos te traerán la muerte"_ Las palabras de Asteria resonaron en su mente. Cuando se las dijo, apenas era un niño de tres años humanos y no comprendía, después de todo, ella y Argos venían del océano, pero ahora, comprendía que no se refería a ellos y esto le preocupaba de sobremanera.

"_Si quieres acabar con el enemigo, primero conócelo mejor que a ti mismo"._

Cintéotl salió de su habitación y fue al palacio donde se hospedaban los extranjeros, quienes lo recibieron con cierta desconfianza.

—¡Cintéotl! —exclamó España, el único que estaba realmente feliz de verle. Azteca se tragó su orgullo, debía hacerlo si es que quería acercarse a su enemigo sin que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Vine… a invitarlo a dar un paseo —dijo con parsimonia. España sonrió de oreja a oreja; Cintéotl se veía tan adorable sonrojado.

—Claro…

—Don Antonio —lo llamó Cortés —. No creo que sea bueno que…

—Tranquilícese Don Cortés —miró a su "anfitrión" sin borrar su sonrisa —, sólo daremos un paseo, fusososososo.

Azteca lo llevó a dar un paseo por canoa hasta una chinampa* donde descansarían.

España contemplaba al país, estudiándolo; Azteca tenía los cabellos negros, una piel morena pero no tan oscura como la de los esclavos africanos, unos profundos ojos que parecían guardar grandes misterios. Su cuerpo era el de un joven de unos dieciocho años, delgado y poco musculoso, pero con una inteligencia y belleza que no había visto en ninguno de los otros pueblos indígenas.

Cintéotl se mantenía callado, sumergido en su mundo de recuerdos del pasado. Añoraba la sabiduría de su padre, la unión de sus hermanos y el cariño de su madre, pero ahora, todo eso había desaparecido; sus hermanos y él estaban en constante guerra…

—Tu casa es muy bonita —Cintéotl dio un pequeño respingo; observó al español que lo sacó de su transe —Lo siento.

Los indígenas con quienes se cruzaban, le daban regalos a Cintéotl, pequeños tributos de frutas, peces, etc.

—También eres un dios para ellos —España no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

—No, ellos sólo demuestran su amor a su hogar y a su tlatoani.

Se sentaron a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol, para Antonio era extraño estar en una pequeña isla artificial en medio de tanta agua; la comida también le parecía rara, pero deliciosa, en particular un guiso de una carne que jamás había probado, era dulce, suave y muy sabrosa.

—¿Qué es? —pero Cintéotl no le respondió, algo le decía que era mejor no decirle que era carne humana.

—Cuéntame de tu casa —le pidió para cambiar de tema. España sonrió, feliz del interés que mostraba por él.

—Bueno, es muy diferente a la tuya, hay edificios, son como tus templos y palacios, pero con la diferencia de que también viven personas comunes, además de nobles. En las calles, transitan coches tirados por caballos, tenemos grandes barcos que pueden viajar enormes distancias —Antonio sonrió —, fusosososo. Si lo deseas, puedo llevarte…

—Jamás iría con alguien que hirió a la mujer que amo —la voz de Cintéotl era sombría y sus ojos tenían un leve fulgor carmesí —. Sí, sé de la masacre que tú y los tuyos hicieron en casa de _Cholula_ y que la tienen prisionera.

España se puso serio, se suponía que él no debía enterarse.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me has atacado? —Cintéotl cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, derrotado.

—Moctezuma es mi tlatoani y debo acatar sus ordenes —levantó la mirada al cielo —. Los dioses me crearon para servir a mi señor y transmitir al pueblo su voluntad. Ese es el destino de seres como nosotros… no importan nuestros sentimientos.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz: **fue fundada por el conquistador español Hernán Cortés, por Francisco de Montejo y Alonso Hernández de Portocarrero, el 22 de abril de 1519 en las playas que se encontraban frente al islote de San Juan de Ulúa, llamadas Chalchihuecan; fundando el 10 de julio de 1519 como Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz lo que se convirtió en el Primer Ayuntamiento de América continental y la Primera Ciudad fundada por europeos en toda América Continental. Sus primeros alcaldes fueron Francisco de Montejo y Alonso Hernández de Portocarrero.

**Quiahuiztlán****: **El nombre del sitio es de origen náhuatl, se compone de "Quiahui", lluvia y "tlan", lugar; es decir Quiahuiztlan o Quiahuixtlan significa "El lugar de la lluvia". El sitio se encuentra sobre el Cerro de los Metates (referido también como Cerro Bernal), llamado así porque en él se han encontrado muchos pequeños metates enterrados, el ecosistema de la zona es sabana tropical, entre la vegetación existen cactus, arbustos y algunas plantas con propiedades medicinales como la quina (paludismo), guásima (diarrea), puan (sarampión), árnica, palo volador, palo verde, moral, chaca o palo mulato y flor de día. El Cerro de los Metates se encuentra en la llamada Faja de Totonacapan que limitada al Norte por el río Nautla y al Sur por el río Actopan.

**Cempoala****: **La palabra Cēmpoalli proviene de las raíces nahuas Cēmpoal- que significa veinte y ā(tl) que significa agua, "veinte aguas" tal vez por que dicha ciudad contaba con una gran cantidad de canales de riego y acueductos que proporcionaban el vital líquido a los numerosos jardines y campos de labranza circundantes. El lugar fue habitado principalmente por totonacas y por chinantecas y zapoteca.

**Tlaxcalteca: **Los tlaxcaltecas son un pueblo indígena que habita el estado de Tlaxcala, México.

En 1290 comienza su historia. Estructurados como federación, los tlaxcaltecas elegían a su líder supremo y emprendían las campañas de común acuerdo. El hecho de que jamás fueron sometidos por los mexicas les llevó a estar rodeado de pueblos vasallos de los aztecas, lo que les impedía comerciar con libertad.

Gracias a concertaciones políticas y tratos con los aztecas, lograron preservar su autonomía y llevar a buen término el florecimiento de las artes.

**Cholula: **Antes de dirigirse hacia Tenochtitlan, Cortés llegó a Cholula, ciudad tributaria y aliada de los mexicas con una población de treinta mil habitantes, que tenía un arraigado culto a Quetzalcóatl. Los tlaxcaltecas no eran amigos de los cholultecas y advirtieron a los españoles no confiar en ellos. Una comitiva de cholultecas dirigida por los capitanes Tlaquiach y Ttalchiac, salió al encuentro del ejército de Cortés siendo recibidos y hospedados cuatrocientos españoles y cuatrocientos totonacas dentro de la ciudad, pero los dos mil tlaxcaltecas a quienes consideraban enemigos, debieron acampar en la periferia. Durante dos días el trato para los recién llegados fue hospitalario; poco después, las autoridades cholultecas comenzaron a evadir a Cortés y sus capitanes, ya que habían recibido en forma secreta instrucciones de Moctezuma para realizar una emboscada y aniquilar a los españoles. Una anciana que pretendía convertirse en la suegra de Malintzin confió a ésta lo que se tramaba y poco después la intérprete por su parte alertó a Cortés.

A la mañana siguiente el conquistador, anticipándose, capturó a los líderes cholultecas. Con una señal prevista mandó a su ejército a realizar un ataque preventivo, provocando la llamada matanza de Cholula. Más de cinco mil hombres murieron en menos de cinco horas bajo el acero de las espadas españolas y la furia incontrolable de sus aliados tlaxcaltecas y totonacas. También se dio la orden de incendiar casas y templos. A pesar de haber sido una acción preventiva, muchas de las víctimas fueron civiles cholultecas que se encontraban desarmados. Pocos guerreros ofrecieron resistencia reaccionando hasta después de las dos primeras horas del sorpresivo ataque. Se sospechaba de veinte mil guerreros mexicas acampados en las inmediaciones de la ciudad para reforzar la emboscada; sin embargo, estos nunca aparecieron. Tras la victoria, los españoles se apoderaron del oro y las joyas, mientras que los aliados indígenas tomaron la sal y algodón. El contingente español, tlaxcalteca y totonaca permaneció en Cholula durante catorce días. Los cholultecas que habían sido tributarios de los mexicas, fueron sometidos y en la derrota, terminaron aliándose a las fuerzas de Cortés

**Axayácatl****: **(náhuatl: ā-xāyáca-tl, 'Máscara de Agua' 'Insecto lacustre de la familia de las Tabanidae de cuyos huevos se hace ahuahuatli'1 ')? (1469-1481) tlatoani mexica, sucesor de Moctezuma I y padre de Moctezuma II.

**Chinampa: **(del náhuatl chinamitl, seto o cerca de cañas1 ) es un método mesoamericano antiguo de agricultura que utiliza pequeñas áreas rectangulares de tierra fértil para cultivar flores y verduras en la superficie de lagos y lagunas superficiales del Valle de México. También se le denomina jardín flotante.

Se trata de una técnica iniciada en época de los toltecas, aunque su máximo desarrollo se consiguió en el siglo XVI. Hacia 1519, esta técnica, por ejemplo, ocupaba casi todo el lago Xochimilco, y su combinación con otras técnicas como la irrigación por canales y la construcción de bancales, permitió sustentar una población muy densa.


	3. La pena de Cintéotl parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, totura, violacion y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 03.- La pena de Cintéotl parte II**

Moctezuma pasaba mucho de su tiempo con los españoles, algo que molestaba de sobremanera a Cintéotl, pues su superior lo obligaba a hacer lo mismo. Un día se hizo un banquete para los "dioses" donde se sirvieron los mejores manjares, entre ellos, carne humana.

Los festines del tlatoani Moctezuma eran la envidia de todos los reinos, la opulencia se encontraba hasta en cómo le era servida la comida. Ese día, según el calendario se serviría carne de muchacho, gallinas, tortillas, perros, nopales, perdices, conejos, entre otras cosas.

Moctezuma acostumbraba a comer solo con Cintéotl siendo atendidos por doncellas hermosas pertenecientes a la nobleza; esa era una de las razones por las que la representación del imperio estaba molesto.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —comentó Antonio que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Cintéotl. Cortés observó discretamente a España, era obvio el interés que Antonio tenía por el otro. —Sabe aun mejor que la última vez.

—Me alegra que le guste —dijo una de las doncellas —. La carne de los esclavos sacrificados a **Tezcatlipoca*** es la más deliciosa.

Cuando la doncella mencionó eso, los españoles que habían probado tal manjar, lo escupieron y los ibéricos salieron corriendo completamente asqueados. Esto ofendió profundamente a Cintéotl y los nobles que fueron invitados al banquete.

—¡Es indignante! —chilló uno de los nobles.

—Tlatoani, debe echar a esos extranjeros —dijo Cuitláhuac*.

Pero Moctezuma prestó oídos sordos a las exigencias de los nobles y de la nación, al contrario, ordenó que ya no se sirviera mas la carne humana en su palacio y para empeorar las cosas, se convirtió a la religión de los españoles.

Días después; Cintéotl fue a visitar a su amigo Cuauhtémoc, el imperio Azteca apreciaba mucho al joven, era un gran guerrero y con un corazón noble.

—¡Esto es indignante! —exclamó Cuauhtémoc antes de darle un trago al aguamiel —Moctezuma no puede dejar que esos tipos vengan a corromper e insultar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Cintéotl con parsimonia —. Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada si Tlatoani los acepta —suspiró —, por el momento, esperemos la oportunidad para mostrarle su error.

Cuauhtémoc suspiró, sólo les quedaba rogar a los dioses que eso sucediera pronto. Azteca se despidió de su amigo, Moctezuma lo había citado al medio día, antes de irse, el joven le dijo que no confiara en los extranjeros.

En las calles, se respiraba un aire extraño, su gente parecía inquieta por la presencia de los españoles y no los culpaba. Cuando llegó ante Moctezuma, éste le pidió que se hiciera amigo de España, quien era un aliado formidable que los podría ayudar a terminar con los rebeldes.

—Pero Moctezuma…

—Cintéotl, tú eres lo más cercano a un dios y eres quien más debería ver en ellos la voluntad de Quetzalcóatl…

—¡Ellos no son enviados de los dioses! —Moctezuma frunció el ceño —Haz lo que te ordeno o te encerraré hasta que quieras cooperar.

Cintéotl apretó los puños y dijo: _Como ordene Tlatoani._ Y se marchó furioso a cumplir con los mandatos de su líder. Poco después de que se fuera, Moctezuma recibió la cabeza de un español, junto con una nota de sus aliados.

_He ahí a los que no pueden morir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cintéotl llevó a España a recorrer los alrededores de la ciudad, en un descuido Antonio se separó de él y terminó siendo testigo de lo que parecía ser una clase de obra teatral.

—Vamos —le dijo Azteca tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo del lugar —. No puedes estar aquí.

Pero España no se movió, observó como un pequeño niño era llevado a rastras y sujetado por dos adultos a una roca. Supo que no era ninguna obra cuando el sacerdote levantaba un cuchillo de oxidiana sobre su cabeza y con el que pretendía atravesar el pecho del infante. Antonio corrió hacia el religioso, apartándolo del niño que cargó para alejarlo de sus verdugos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al pequeño que se aferraba al pecho del castaño. La gente comenzó a molestarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se salieran de control.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó Cintéotl tan furioso que sus ojos habían tomado un rojo brillante —, ¡¿tienes una maldita idea de lo que has hecho?

—Eso es lo que yo te pregunto —dijo sin soltar al niño —. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos asesinan niños?

—Se deben hacer sacrificios a los dioses para ganar sus favores. Para una persona es un gran honor ser elegido para servir de ofrenda.

—No… esto es una barbarie —dijo —. Sólo la gente incivilizada, primitiva y estúpida cree en dioses falsos… —Cintéotl le cerró la boca a puño limpio, para él, el dios del otro país era el que no existía. Le quitó al niño y lo golpeó nuevamente, esta vez en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire.

Cintéotl calmó a su gente y le pidió al sacerdote que siguiera con la ceremonia, después, se llevó a rastras a España.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso o te juro que te sacaré el corazón y se lo daré de comer a los perros —finalizó con otro golpe que dejó a España de rodillas y se marchó furioso.

El imperio Azteca se encerró en su habitación, ordenando que nadie le molestara, pero esto a Moctezuma no le importó; él quería que Cintéotl se hiciera con la amistad del otro país.

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó Cintéotl, sus ojos estaban rojos por la furia que él y su pueblo sentían y que corría por sus venas como lava ardiente —, ¡ese bastardo tuvo la osadía de interrumpir un sacrificio! ¡Y encima se atrevió a insultar a nuestros dioses!

—No me hables en ese tono Cintéotl —dijo abofeteándolo. Azteca estaba sorprendido, hasta ese momento ninguno de sus superiores le había levantado la mano, ¡y todo por causa de de esos malditos! Cintéotl apretó los puños, deseoso de responderle el golpe, pero no lo hizo… ya tendría oportunidad de vengarse.

_Si sigues apoyando a los extranjeros, el pueblo se alzará en tu contra._ Moctezuma lo miró con enojo y decidió castigarlo por su osadía, estaría encerrado con nada que comer más que dos tortillas, un poco de sal y una jícara* con agua.

—Eso te hará entrar en razón —finalizó el tlatoani.

Pero los chaneques, amigos fieles de Cintéotl le proporcionaban alimentos suficientes para que no se debilitara. Todas las noches, escuchaba las voces furiosas de los dioses que exigían el exterminio de los invasores o de lo contrario cosas terribles iban a pasar, esto lo atormentaba, pues nada podía hacer, al menos por el momento.

Su encierro se alargó tres semanas más pues él se negaba en rotundo a obedecer a Moctezuma; cuando estaba por cumplir la cuarta semana recibió la visita de su amada Cholula. Cuando la vio, Cintéotl corrió a ella, fundiéndola en un abrazo.

—Cintéotl —ella no era como Azteca la recordaba, su mirada era vacía ya no tenía esa alegría que destellaba en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos, ahora era como una muñeca sin alma.

Cholula trató de convencerlo de hacerse amigo de los extranjeros, pero lo único que logró fue que todo el amor que Cintéotl sentía por ella se convirtiera en odio y que la echara de su lado.

—Juro por los dioses que jamás seré tan débil como para dejarme doblegar… antes prefiero estar en al **Teocoyocualloa***.

Ese mismo día, recibió la visita de su viejo amigo Cuauhtémoc.

—Debes hacer lo que Moctezuma te ha ordenado —Azteca abrió la boca con intenciones de protestar pero el otro no se lo permitió —. Antes de que digas nada, escucha —suspiró —… el pueblo está inconforme con Tlatoani, dicen que se ha vuelto loco por seguir a falsos dioses y encerrarte a ti que eres el hijo de Quetzalcóatl.

Si las cosas continúan así, lo más probable era que hubiese una revuelta y si eso sucedía, los españoles podrían tomar ventaja de eso. Los argumentos de Cuauhtémoc terminaron por convencer a la nación.

—Está bien, pero si ese idiota vuelve a ofender a nuestros dioses, juro que lo eliminaré.

Al día siguiente, fue a ver a España para invitarlo a visitar su aseo privado. Cintéotl se sentía sucio pues durante su encierro no había tenido un baño decente y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos uno.

Los aztecas acostumbraban a tomar dos baños al día, Moctezuma tres y Cintéotl lo hacía por lo menos cuatro veces.

Los baños de la nación consistían en una tina tallada en la roca de un cerro desde donde se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín de coloridas flores; el agua era de manantial que era traída por tuberías labradas en la piedra y que recorrían grandes distancias para recoger el agua.

Cintéotl se desvistió sin pudor alguno y se sumergió en el agua. España no perdió ningún detalle de sus movimientos; paseando la mirada desde el torso, los brazos, esos firmes y redondos glúteos que pedían a gritos ser pellizcados; hasta detenerse en la hombría que se balanceaba de un lado a otro a medida que el moreno se movía. Su piel de bronce estaba corrompida por cicatrices de todos los tamaños que, a pesar de todo no arruinaban su belleza ¿divina?

—¿Te quedarás ahí? —dijo Cintéotl sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. ¿Le temes al agua? —le preguntó para después agregar un comentario mordaz sobre su higiene.*

España frunció el ceño y entró al agua completamente desnudo; la tina era lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas pues a Cintéotl le gustaba compartir el baño con sus amigos mientras tenían una agradable conversación.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —comentó España sorprendido.

Sin darse cuenta, Cintéotl comenzó a cantar, como acostumbraba hacer mientras se aseaba.

… Y _Nanahuatzin,_ el más humilde de los dioses,

Se arrojó a las llamas

Y en _Tonatiuh_ se convirtió

Los dioses dieron su sangre para que se moviera…

Quetzalcóatl, mi padre,

En los mares se hundió…

Pero juró que regresaría…

Si, él vendrá,

Y a sus hijos la gloria les dará…

—Que interesante canción —dijo España sobresaltándolo —, ¿Qué significa?

—Habla sobre la creación del mundo y de mi padre, Quetzalcóatl —dijo desviando la mirada —, él desapareció pero me juró que algún día regresaría.

—¿Tu padre es un dios? —preguntó tratando de que su voz no sonara burlona.

—Él fue quien me dijo donde mi gente prosperaría —respondió con parsimonia —._Busca el lugar donde tu corazón descansa, hijo mío. Lo encontrarás ahí, donde veas a un águila devorando una serpiente sobre un nopal._

España no dijo nada al respecto, continuaron bañándose en silencio. En los siguientes días, Antonio trataba de ganarse el corazón de Cintéotl, le daba regalos: espejos, flores e incluso le dio una hermosa yegua, aunque Azteca quiso rechazarlos todos, Moctezuma no se lo permitió, obligándolo aceptarlos.

Moctezuma negó el hecho de haber emitido la orden de las hostilidades y envió guerreros acompañados por tres españoles, con la consigna de detener al insumiso Cuauhpopoca y llevarlo a Tenochtitlan, la orden era respaldada con una piedra como si fuera un sello con la figura de Huitzilopochtli.

Poco después, sucedió algo que hizo enfurecer a Cintéotl, Moctezuma fue encarcelado y mataron a su amigo _Cuauhpopoca_* de quien supo, había eliminado y enviado la cabeza de un español al emperador.

—La gente esta enfurecida, es cuestión de tiempo para que haya una revuelta —dijo Cuauhtémoc con seriedad.

—Moctezuma no entiende razones —comentó un noble. Estaban en el templo mayor —. Tener que pedir permiso para celebrar las ceremonias a los dioses.

—¡Esto es indignante! —chilló otro noble.

—Tendremos que comenzar a movilizarnos —dijo Cintéotl que desde el encierro de Moctezuma y la muerte de muchos de sus amigos; sus ojos permanecían del color de la sangre.

La celebración estaba –en lo que cabía –, con tranquilidad, pero de pronto y sin avisar, los españoles iniciaron una masacre. Cintéotl hizo lo posible por sacar a la mayor cantidad de gente, pero finalmente él mismo fue atrapado por España.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Azteca, pero era inútil, lo habían amarrado de las manos a un pilar, dentro del templo mayor.

—Yo quería que me pertenecieras por las buenas… ahora tendré que tomarte por las malas —dijo España. Cintéotl se alarmó cuando Antonio comenzó a arrancarle la ropa. Cerró los ojos en el momento que el europeo lo penetró de golpe pero no gritó, jamás le daría tal satisfacción a su atacante.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tezcatlipoca: **'espejo negro que humea' o 'espejo humeante'), en la cultura nahua (aztecas y otros pueblos mesoamericanos de habla náhuatl), es el señor del cielo y de la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre, origen del poder y la felicidad, dueño de las batallas, omnipresente, fuerte e invisible. Entre los nahuas, Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca son dualidad y antagonía. Quetzalcóatl es llamado también Tezcatlipoca blanco en tanto que el color de Tezcatlipoca es el negro.

**Cuitláhuac**: (1476 – 1520) fue el penúltimo tlatoani mexica, señor de Iztapalapa y hermano de Moctezuma Xocoyotzin.

**Jícara**: pequeña vasija empleada para beber de ella.

**Teocoyocualloa: **_Lugar donde las fieras se alimentan de los corazones_. En este pasaje, una fiera salvaje abría el pecho del difunto para comerle el corazón, ya que sin este órgano, la persona caía en un charco donde era ferozmente perseguida por un caimán.

**La higiene de los españoles: ** Los españoles, a diferencia de los indígenas, se bañaban una vez cada cierto tiempo.

**Cuauhpopoca:** fue un noble mexica, vivió en una guarnición cercana a Tuxpan y era regidor-cobrador de tributos de la zona de Nautla, en el norte del actual Estado de Veracruz. Fue quien le envió la cabeza de un español a Moctezuma.


	4. La maldición

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, totura, violacion y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Algunos de los acontecimientos fueron cambiados por motivo de esta historia.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 04.- La maldición**

Las uñas de España se clavaban como garfios en la piel morena; pequeños botones de sangre salían de las partes afectadas. El palpitante pene le laceraba las entrañas.

Dolor, ira, humillación y sed de sangre era lo único que Cintéotl podía sentir.

—¿Por qué no gritas? —como respuesta, Azteca le escupió, ocasionando que Antonio aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, lastimándolo aun mas.

Las salvajes estocadas, causaron que un hilillo de sangre saliera del ano de Cintéotl, pero aun así no soltó ni un solo gemido. Su rostro se mantenía impasible.

España tomó el miembro flácido de Cintéotl, masturbándolo con virulenta necesidad, pero aún así, el cuerpo del azteca no reaccionó. Finalmente, Antonio terminó en su interior, soltando un gemido de placer.

El ibérico respiraba con dificultad, nunca en su vida había experimentado tal fruición, ni siquiera con Francia o Prusia. Cintéotl era verdaderamente un ser divino.

—Juro por los dioses que me vengaré —dijo Azteca cuando España salió de su interior. Antonio sonrió, esa nación era demasiado adictiva y no iba a renunciar a ella jamás… si no quería estar a su lado por las buenas, bien, entonces lo convertiría en su esclavo de cama.

Se vistió, después cargó a Cintéotl a quien cubrió únicamente con su capa. A fuera, los disturbios se habían vuelto más violentos, tanto que España le costó llegar al palacio de Axayácatl, donde se hospedaban.

El olor a sangre viciaba el aire, los gritos y llantos eran aterradores. La masacre que se llevaba a cabo parecía sacada de los mismos abismos del infierno.

Ya era de noche cuando Cintéotl despertó; trató de moverse pero le era imposible, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y el tobillo derecho estaba encadenado a una pared, lo peor es que estaba completamente desnudo.

Trató de liberarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, no sólo por la violación… su pueblo estaba muriendo y con cada vida cegada, él poco a poco encontraba su fin.

—Cintéotl —Moctezuma estaba frente a él con expresión compungida. La nación se irguió lo mejor que pudo para demostrar que aún en aquella situación no perdía su orgullo de guerrero.

—Espero que estés feliz —los ojos rojos del imperio se centraron en su tlatoani —. Esto es culpa tuya.

—Cintéotl…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó ignorando el dolor que le causaba tal esfuerzo —, ¡debiste haber exterminado a los intrusos cuando hubo la oportunidad! En lugar de eso. Les abriste las puertas de nuestro hogar, los sentaste en nuestra mesa, me obligaste a pasar el tiempo con ese desgraciado y lo peor… ¡reniegas de nuestros dioses por seguir a su falso dios!

—Dios no es falso…

—No, es hipócrita —dijo cada vez más enojado —. Su dios habla de paz en la tierra y amarse los unos a los otros —la causticidad en el tono de Cintéotl era palpable en cada una de sus palabras —. ¿Dónde está ése benévolo dios mientras nuestra gente es masacrada? —Moctezuma quiso contestar, pero no se atrevía. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su imperio… todo por su culpa.

—Lo siento… —Cintéotl sonrió mordaz.

—Es tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

—Cintéotl, yo… —Moctezuma enmudeció de golpe. Su imperio estaba llorando en silencio, lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

—Él me tomó en un lugar sagrado —Moctezuma se llevó las manos a la boca, sabía lo que eso significaba —. Juro, en el nombre de mi padre, Quetzalcóatl que me vengaré.

El imperio Azteca… Mexica, estaba ultrajado, su gente se sublevaba y él, su tlatoani era el responsable. Moctezuma dio media vuelta y salió corriendo; era demasiado doloroso, demasiada información.

Cintéotl cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro, sí, por supuesto que se vengaría, así tuviera que pasar la eternidad en el _Paniecatacoyan*._

España apareció pocos minutos después de que Moctezuma se fuera; se alarmó al ver la sangre que aún brotaba de los ojos de Cintéotl.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó furioso, lanzándole una patada que no logró alcanzar al español.

—No debes comportarte así con el jefe —le dijo sonriéndole —. Fusosososo, has quedado muy mal, pero eso pasa por no tratarme bien… —Cintéotl enfureció, alegando que él lo trataba como se lo merecía. —. Bueno, yo te trataré como a mi nueva conquista.

Cintéotl no necesitó preguntar, sabía bien lo que iba a suceder, pero no permitiría que lo tomara tan fácilmente, lucharía hasta con su último suspiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En las calles, las revueltas eran dirigidas por Cuitláhuac, quien había sido liberado a pedido de Moctezuma, como un intento para calmar al pueblo. Pero lo que los españoles no sabían, era que el tlatoani, le había pedido liderar al pueblo para salvar a Cintéotl… aunque eso significara su propia muerte.

—Asediaremos el palacio —dijo Cuauhtémoc a los otros nobles —. Les cortaremos el suministro de alimentos y agua…

—¿Qué pasará con Cintéotl? —cuestionó un noble preocupado por su amada nación.

—Resistirá… —aseguró Cuitláhuac —, él es un guerrero poderoso y sobre todo, es hijo de Quetzalcóatl.

Habían pasado unos días, los peores temores de Cintéotl se confirmaron, estaba embarazado de su violador. Aquetzalli, una _nahualli_*, servidora de Tlaloc se lo confirmó. Para empeorar las cosas, la comida y el agua habían comenzado a faltar.

—Debe comer algo —le dijo Aquetzalli. Ella y algunos chaneques le traían comida y agua a Cintéotl por las noches cuando los españoles dormían o no lo vigilaban. Sin embargo, el imperio se negaba a comer, estaba demasiado preocupado por su gente —. Si no come no tendrá fuerzas para vengarse de sus enemigos.

Cual mágicas palabras, Cintéotl comenzó a comer, cuando hubo terminado, comenzaron una conversación.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que los invasores se rindan —dijo Aquetzalli quien había sobrevolado por el palacio en su forma animal y visto la desesperación en los ojos del enemigo.

Cintéotl quiso saber cómo se encontraba la gente, lo que la _nahualli _le dijo, lo preocupó.

—Esto es un castigo de los dioses —habló un chaneque —, si tu señor hubiese hecho caso a aquellos que le decían que eliminara a los falsos dioses…

Los chaneques comenzaron a discutir. Estaban preocupados pues, no sólo Tenochtitlán se enfrentaba a tal peligro, sus primos, los _Aluxes*_ y los mismos _Balames*_ les habían dicho que muchas cosas estaban cambiando.

—Es suficiente —habló el chaneque más sabio —. Cintéotl ya tiene suficientes penas para que, aparte, le den más.

El imperio sabía a lo que él se refería. Se llevó una mano al pequeño bulto que tenía en el vientre… estaba creciendo a un ritmo muy acelerado. Odiaba al causante de su estado, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por amar a la criatura que llevaba en su interior.

La sola idea de tener que sacrificarlo para pedir a los dioses su indulgencia lo consumía por dentro.

—Es momento de irnos —dijo el sabio chaneque —. Ya esta amaneciendo y alguien podría aparecerse.

—Vendremos en la noche —habló la nahualli mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en bruma que cubrió los restos de comida y a los chaneques, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Cintéotl se quedó solo. Se fue a sentar a una esquina, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo. Tenían casi una semana atrapados en el palacio; el agua y la comida se hacían cada vez más escasas.

España apareció algunas horas después del amanecer. Antonio tenía los labios resecos y lacerados a causa de la falta de líquido, sus mejillas estaban un poco hundidas por la falta de alimento.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó molesto pues Cintéotl no había sufrido ningún cambio, salvo el vientre abultado, como si estuviera en cinta; negó con la cabeza, era una tontería. Bajó la mirada, descubriendo que a los pies de su prisionero había unas cuantas tunas*. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

El imperio no respondió; estaba despierto desde la llegada del castaño, pero fingía dormir.

—¡Contesta! —le gritó atrapándolo del cabello, obligándolo a mirarlo —¡¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¡Responde! —le exigió jalándole los cabellos con más fuerza, pero Cintéotl no emitió sonido alguno.

—Don Antonio, déjelo —en la entrada se encontraba Malintzin*. España lo soltó, caminó a la puerta y le susurró algo al oído de la mujer.

Cuando el extranjero se fue, Malintzin se acercó al imperio. Al ver el abultado vientre, se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

—Esta…

—¿Te sorprende? —habló Cintéotl con su estoica pose —Vete, no quiero ver tu horrenda cara…

—Señor, escuche…

—No. Has traicionado a los tuyos, Malintzin —dijo, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente que causó en Marina un enorme miedo —. Le diste la espalda a tu gente… eres peor que Moctezuma…

_Malintzin, tu nombre ha de ser sinónimo de traición para aquellos que le dan la espalda a su gente… por toda la sangre que ayudaste a derramar, jamás verás el Mictlán y tu alma se verá obligada a vagar eternamente…_

—Lloraras las lágrimas de todas las madres que, por causa tuya perdieron a sus hijos —Malintzin se dejó caer de rodillas, suplicando al imperio por piedad, pero éste, se mantuvo impasible.

En el futuro, Malintzin… Malinche, sería utilizado para aquellos que ayudaban a los extranjeros, traicionando a su país. Malintzin vagaría por "Nueva España", llenando los corazones de terror con sus gritos: _¡Hay mis hijos!_ Y sería conocida como, la Llorona.

Nadie escapaba a la maldición de un país como Cintéotl, que conoce los secretos del universo….

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Paniecatacoyan: **_Es el quinto nivel del Mictlán. El _Paniecatacoyan_ era una zona desértica y fría, ubicada al pie del _Izteecayan.

**Nahualli:** La palabra azteca para Nahual es Nahualli , que significa lo que es mi vestidura o piel , y se refiere a la habilidad del Nahual de transformarse en una criatura mitad hombre, mitad animal o naturaleza (lobo, jaguar, lince, toro, águila, coyote, lluvia, relampago...).

**Aluxes**: Los aluxes son duendes traviesos originarios del sur de México cuyos orígenes se funden en las tradiciones mayas (región del Mayab).

Los lugareños que afirman haber visto aluxes los describen como de corta estatura, tal vez de la altura de un niño, pero con facciones adultas. Algunos dicen que usan sobreros, escopeta y que suelen ser acompañados por un perro.

Los aluxues son bondadosos y guardianes de quienes los tratan bien ofreciéndoles comidas y regalos. Pero en caso contrario, cuando no reciben lo que aprecian, provocan inconvenientes y pueden llegar a causar enfermedades.

**Balames: **Los balames son espíritus mayas, cuya principal misión consiste en ser los guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales, así como también su centro. Se dice de ellos que son ancianos de caras horribles y barbabas blancas. Su atuendo: túnicas, sombreros y sandalias.

Los balames protegen a los seres humanos y a sus cosechas de los peligros de la noche, pero si no reciben ofrendas, también pueden matarlos. Suelen volcar a grandes velocidades. Se alimentan de almas de niños.

Son fumadores y desde el cielo arrojan las colillas, los seres humanos creen que se trata de estrellas fugaces.

**Tunas: **La tuna es un cactus (Opuntia ficus-indica) originario de México, que puede alcanzar hasta 4 mts de altura, al ver los tallos ramificados engarzados entre sí, nos recuerda su procedencia cactácea con sus formas ovaladas; las paletas de 4 cm de largo y 2 cm de ancho, planos y chatos, llenos de espinas, flores amarillas y frutos pegados a los bordes de los tallos.

La fruta puede comerla fresca o bien procesada en zumos, mermeladas, dulce, arrope, caramelo liquido, miel de tuna, pulpa para helados o yogurt, frutas abrillantadas hasta las exquisitas gelatinas.

Los tallos se preparan en pencas rebosadas, en escabeche o bien en vinagre como pickles.

La tuna se puede aprovechar para hacer bebidas alcohólicas, como licores, vinos (colonche) o vinagres, etc.; como también se la considera una planta forrajera para alimentación animal o para la realización de preparados medicinales en función a sus cualidades descongestionantes.

**Malintzin: **(Coatzacoalcos, actual estado de Veracruz, ? - 1527). Indígena mesoamericana, intérprete y compañera de Hernán Cortés, cuya labor fue fundamental en el proceso de conquista de México.

Nacida con el nombre de Malinali, era hija de un cacique feudatario del Imperio azteca y su lengua era la náhuatl. El tratamiento reverencial que recibía convertía su nombre en Malintzin (de donde, en la deformación castellana, resultó Malinche).

Malinche fue vendida por sus padres a un cacique de Tabasco, donde aprendió la lengua maya propia del territorio. Cuando el conquistador Hernán Cortés llegó a la zona, el 12 de marzo de 1519, recibió como presente veinte jóvenes esclavas, entre las cuales se encontraba quien, pese a que fue bautizada como Marina, pasaría a ser más conocida como Malinche.

Las jóvenes fueron repartidas entre los hombres de Cortés, resultando Malinche asignada a Alonso Hernández Portocarrero, quien hubo de marchar a España comisionado por aquél, en julio de 1519. Desde entonces, Malinche se convirtió en la amante de Cortés así como en su intérprete. En un principio contó con la colaboración en la traducción de Jerónimo de Aguilar, pero pronto habló la lengua de los españoles.


	5. Tlakatilistli

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, totura, violacion y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Algunos de los acontecimientos fueron cambiados por motivo de esta historia.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 05.- Tlakatilistli**

Cintéotl se encontraba sentado frente a unas estatuillas de dioses, a su lado tenía un cuchillo de obsidiana y frente a él un pequeño cuenco.

—Dioses, escuchen mis plegaras —dijo el imperio; tomó el cuchillo y se hizo un profundo corte en la palma de la mano, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a fluir, cayendo en el recipiente —. Les ruego acudan a mi llamado.

Elevó una plegaria a Tonantzin* y a Coatlicue*, madre diosa de la creación para que le ayudaran. Poco antes de que pudiese acabar, España apareció; furioso, jaló al imperio haciendo que éste callera al suelo de lado; con su hacha destruyó las estatuillas y derramó el contenido del cuenco.

—Te he dicho que no realices esos rituales paganos —dijo Antonio enojado. Cintéotl frunció el ceño, se irguió orgulloso, mostrando que no tenía miedo.

—Yo no tengo por qué hacer lo que me ordenas —le respondió tomando una pose altiva. España frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el rostro, con tanta fuerza que terminó en el suelo, con el labio roto.

—Si tanto quieres ofrendar tu sangre a falsos dioses, entonces… te ayudaré —volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Lo pateo en el vientre varias veces.

Por primera vez en su vida, Cintéotl rogó por piedad; la sangre ya comenzaba a correr entre sus piernas, asustando al europeo.

—¡Arg!... —gritó Azteca, retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se sostenía el vientre como un vano intento para calmar el dolor; sentía como si le estuviesen desgarrando las entrañas… estaba cerca… lo sabía…

—Qué… ¿Qué tienes? —España no pudo evitar preocuparse; Cintéotl nunca había gritado, aun cuando lo azotara o ultrajara, el imperio siempre permanecía sereno con el rostro carente de otro sentimiento que no fuese el odio, pero ahora…

Los gritos de Cintéotl aumentaron cada vez más; España ya no lo soportó y salió de la habitación en busca de ayuda para la otra nación.

Azteca estaba asustado, tenía miedo que su hijo naciera en ese lugar; rogó a los dioses por su ayuda.

La vista se le nublaba, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

El sudor resbalaba desde su frente, caía por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Por más que luchaba por tener la mente clara, le era imposible; jamás había experimentado tal dolor, ni siquiera una herida de guerra podía comparársele.

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa de la terrible agonía; las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas… estaba por desmayarse.

Una mano cálida le limpió la frente ocasionando que Cintéotl tratara de retroceder.

—Shh, tranquilo mi niño —la voz era dulce e inconfundible para el imperio; de pronto se vio rodeado por unos brazos que lo sostenían con tanto amor y cariño que lo hizo relajarse un poco.

—Ma… madre…

Ixchel acunaba a su hijo como cuando era un pequeño; alrededor de ellos estaban algunas mujeres que, aún en medio de su conmoción, Cintéotl pudo distinguirlas, eran Cihuacóatl*, Coatlicue*, pero también estaba el dios Tlaltecuhtli.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo el dios —. Ixchel, no lo sueltes —la madre de Cintéotl asintió con la cabeza; comenzó a cantarle para ayudarlo a distraerse del dolor:

_Makochi pitentsin*_

_manokoxteka pitelontsin_

_makochi kochi noxokoyo_

_manokoxteca noxokoyotsin_

_manokoxteca nopitelontsin_

_makochi kochi pitentsin_

_manokoxteca pitelontsin_

_manokoxteka noxokoyotsin_

_makochi kochi pitelontsin…_

El dolor llegó a ser tan insoportable que Cintéotl no supo en qué momento se perdió entre las brumas de su mente; el llanto de dos bebés lo trajo abruptamente a la realidad. Frente a él estaba su madre y la diosa Tonantzin* que sostenían, cada una, un pequeño bulto.

—La niña nació primero —dijo Ixchel entregándole su preciada carga, siendo imitada por la diosa.

Cintéotl sintió una opresión en el pecho en el momento en que tuvo a sus dos bebés en brazos; eran tan frágiles, tan hermosos…

—Yo… —los dioses le sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza: _ellos deben vivir_. Le dijeron sin palabras —. Gracias —murmuró el imperio sin poder contener su llanto que rápidamente fue imitado por los mellizos.

—¿Cómo los llamarás? —preguntó Ixchel. La niña llevaría el nombre de Sac-Nicté*, en honor a su querida hermana Itzayana* y su hijo sería Ahuízotl, en honor a uno de sus jefes.

Las deidades y su madre se despidieron, desapareciendo en una luz blanca. Cintéotl se sentía afortunado por la benevolencia de sus dioses y por tener a esos dos pequeños trozos de cielo entre sus brazos.

—No se preocupen, yo los cuidaré —les dijo a sus hijos la voz cargada de júbilo. Pocos minutos después, regresó España con algunas doncellas, Moctezuma, Cortez y Malintzin.

El tlatoani no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su imperio y amigo con los dos bebés entre sus brazos.

—Pero… que… —tanto España como Cortez estaban confundidos de ver a Cintéotl con dos bebés en brazos y con rastros del parto aún visibles en la habitación.

—Moctezuma… exijo una explicación de esto —ordenó Cortez; Azteca frunció el ceño, se levantó como pudo del suelo, lo que le resultó una labor titánica, pero en ningún momento demostró debilidad.

—Esta es la prueba de mis dioses —dijo Cintéotl —, aquellos a los que ustedes llaman "falsos" o "paganos". ¿Puede su dios "todo sobre poderoso" hacer que una nación... un hombre pueda embarazarse y dar a luz? —preguntó casi escupiendo las palabras; Cortez iba a abofetearlo, pero Moctezuma lo detuvo.

El español lo miró con odio, dio media vuelta y antes de salir dijo:

—Hoy hablarán con su pueblo para que se rindan.

Antonio y Malintzin salieron tras él, consientes de que ambos necesitaban un poco de privacidad; ya abría tiempo para que España pidiese explicaciones. Moctezuma se acercó a Cintéotl quien lo miró con severidad, bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por fallarle a su nación.

—Cintéotl…

—No quiero escucharte —le interrumpió. En esos momentos estaba más interesado por alimentar a sus bebés que por escuchar las vanas disculpas del causante de todas sus desgracias.

Moctezuma observó como los niños eran amamantados; una escena extraña e incluso bizarra, pero que no dejaba de ser hermosa.

—Aprovecha para escapar… —Cintéotl levantó la mirada posándola en su tlatoani —en el momento que hable con el pueblo… aprovecha para escapar.

—¿Por qué debo hacer lo que dices?

—Sigo siendo tu señor y es una orden —Cintéotl no respondió, aunque en sus adentros le agradecía la ayuda.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que el imperio volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres cargarlos? —Moctezuma no pudo evitar llorar; asintió con la cabeza, feliz de que su querido amigo lo hubiese perdonado. Cargó a la pequeña que lo miraba seria, el tlatoani casi podía jurar que la niña le miraba con odio.

—Ella es Sac-Nicté y éste pequeño se llama Ahuízotl. Fueron los dioses quienes me ayudaron a dar a luz —explicó mientras acunaba al niño —. Ellos me dijeron que mis hijos debían vivir… los perdonaron…

Cintéotl lloró en silencio; sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo fuese a suceder. Media hora después, apareció España obligando a Moctezuma a dejarlo solo con Azteca y los bebés.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó enojado —, ¿con quién te has estado revolcando? —le preguntó cegado por los celos. Cintéotl frunció el ceño, los bebés comenzaron a llorar a causa de la pesada atmósfera que se sentía.

—¿Quieres saber cómo fue?, bien, te lo diré —dijo con parsimonia, aunque su enojo era palpable —. Un estúpido bastardo abusó de mí en un lugar sagrado: Nicté y Ahuízotl son el resultado de esa vejación.

España no podía salir de su asombro, ¡esos niños eran suyos!, sonrió. En un rápido movimiento, atrapó a su presa contra la pared, cuidando de no lastimar a los bebés y lo besó; pero el gusto le duró poco porque Cintéotl lo pateó en la entrepierna haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

—Me vuelves a tocar y yo te juro que te castro —lo amenazó Cintéotl mostrándole los dientes y con los ojos rojos, lo que le daba una pose más amenazadora. España decidió retirarse –al menos por el momento –, pues sabía que el imperio no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, además, sus hijos acababan de nacer y no era bueno exponerlos a una pelea entre sus dos padres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cintéotl fue obligado por Cortez a permanecer al lado de Moctezuma en el momento que éste le pidiera a su pueblo que bajara las armas, pero cuando la gente vio a su imperio con dos bebés en brazos se enfurecieron mas.

—¡Por favor, cálmense! —gritó Moctezuma —, ¡los españoles son nuestros amigos!

Sin embargo, el pueblo encolerizado gritó: "¡Ya no somos tus siervos!", ¡Traidor!", "¡Libera al hijo de Quetzalcóatl!". La gente comenzó a lanzar piedras, una de ellas le dio a Moctezuma, asiendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera. Cintéotl cerró los ojos, lo que iba a hacer era una locura pero era una nación y no moriría.

Se lanzó al vacío, cubriendo a los bebés con su cuerpo; rodó ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, el silencio se hizo absoluto. Su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo; el primero en auxiliarlo fue Cuauhtémoc.

—¡Cintéotl! —exclamó al acercarse a la nación, suspiró aliviado cuando se percató que ninguno de los tres parecía tener alguna herida.

—Me da gusto verte, viejo amigo —murmuró el imperio un poco adolorido. Cuauhtémoc sonrió.

—Muchacho… estas completamente loco —dijo Cuauhtlahuac. Cintéotl sonrió antes de desmayarse, pero en ningún momento soltó a sus hijos.

Cintéotl despertó tres días después para enterarse de la muerte de Moctezuma; se lamentó el deceso de su tlatoani y se sintió feliz por su nuevo jefe que desde que perdió el conocimiento se hizo cargo de sus bebés.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —le preguntó Cuauhtémoc quien venía acompañado de dos doncellas que inmediatamente se pusieron a atender a los dos bebés a quienes trataban como príncipes.

—Mi cuerpo está tardando más de lo normal en recuperarse —comentó con cierta tristeza. Cuauhtémoc lo miró con un amago de sonrisa.

—Los invasores se han retirado ya, pero estoy seguro que las cosas no se quedarán así.

Cintéotl lo sabía y de ninguna manera podía permitir que España le quitara a sus hijos; tomó una decisión.

—¿Dónde está Zeltzin? —le preguntó refiriéndose a la yegua que Antonio le había regalado y Moctezuma le obligó a aceptar.

—En los campos, ¿Por qué?

—La necesito… iré a ver a mi hermana y es el medio más rápido, especialmente con mis hijos.

Cuauhtémoc quiso preguntar lo que estaba planeando pero no lo hizo, Cintéotl sabía lo que era mejor para él y su pueblo.

Los españoles se habían retirado pero Cuauhtémoc sospechaba que regresarían por lo que debía prepararse para la futura guerra y el imperio también lo sabía, por ello planeaba proteger a sus hijos de ese monstruo que quería invadirlos.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tonantzin**: del nahuatl 'nuestra venerada madre', 'nuestra (to-) venerada (-tzin) madre (nān-)', es una diosa de la mitología azteca. También es el nombre con el que se designaban a varias otras deidades femeninas, como Coatlicue y Cihuacoatl.

El caso de Tonantzin es igual al de otras mitologías, en donde un mismo dios o diosa es llamado por distintos nombres, por ejemplo en el judaísmo los nombres de Adonai, Elohim, El, Shekhinah, etc. El nombre de Tonantzin era usado de lo misma forma que 'Nuestra Señora' es usado actualmente para designar en el catolicismo a la Virgen María.

**Coatlicue**: es una divinidad mexica, madre de Huitzilopochtli. Su nombre significa en náhuatl 'La de la falda de serpientes' (coatl) serpiente, (i-) posesivo tercera persona y (cueitl) falda. Diosa terrestre de la vida y la muerte. También recibía los nombres de Tonāntzin 'nuestra (to-) venerada (-tzin) madre (nān-)' y Teteōīnān 'madre (nān-) de los dioses (teteō-)'.

Era representada como una mujer usando una falda de serpientes y un collar de corazones que fueron arrancados de las víctimas de los sacrificios. Tenía garras afiladas en las manos y los pies. Coatlicue era una diosa madre para los mexicas. Su esposo era Mixcóatl, la serpiente de las nubes y dios de la persecución. Como virgen, alumbró a Quetzalcóatl y Xólotl.

_Makochi pitentsin*_

_manokoxteka pitelontsin_

_makochi kochi noxokoyo_

_manokoxteca noxokoyotsin_

_manokoxteca nopitelontsin_

_makochi kochi pitentsin_

_manokoxteca pitelontsin_

_manokoxteka noxokoyotsin_

_makochi kochi pitelontsin…_

**Traducción:**

_Que duerma mi niño_

_que no despierte mi pequeñito_

_mi niño, niño, mi niñito_

_Que no despierte mi pequeñito_

_que no despierte del dulce sueño_

_mi niño, niño, mi niñito_

_Que no despierte mi pequeñito_

_que no despierte mi dulce dueño_

_mi niño, niño, mi sueñito._

**Cihuacóatl:** (también Chihucóatl o Ciucóatl) Divinidad azteca, mitad serpiente mitad mujer. Cihuacóatl fue la primera mujer en dar a luz, considerada por ello protectora de los partos y, en especial, de las mujeres muertas al dar a luz. Ayudó a Quetzalcóatl a construir la presente era de la humanidad moliendo huesos de las eras previas y mezclándolos con sangre. Es madre de Mixcóatl, al que abandonó en una encrucijada de caminos. La tradición dice que regresa frecuentemente para llorar por su hijo perdido, pero en el lugar sólo haya un cuchillo de sacrificios. Regía sobre el Cihuateteo, las mujeres nobles que habían muerto en el parto.

En la leyenda, esta divinidad surge en forma fantasmal para advertir sobre la destrucción del imperio de Moctezuma, tomando después como nombre popular el de La Llorona.

**Tlaltecuhtli:** Señor de la tierra, una diosa-caimán, Monstruo marino, asociada con los partos difíciles. Según algunas tradiciones, para crear la tierra Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca la bajaron del cielo y la dividieron, separando la tierra del cielo. De sus cabellos se hicieron los árboles, flores y hierbas, de sus ojos pozos, fuentes y cuevas, de su boca ríos y cavernas, y de su nariz valles y montañas


	6. Capítulo 06 Cenyeliztli

Lizerg-chan: Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, totura, violacion y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Algunos de los acontecimientos fueron cambiados por motivo de esta historia.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 06.- Cenyeliztli**

Cintéotl había salido de Tenochtitlán muy entrada la noche; para llegar a casa de su hermana debía parar por territorio enemigo y conociendo a _Tlaxcala_ haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para detenerlo y matar a sus hijos. Se detuvo a los márgenes de un pequeño riachuelo, sus bebés estaban hambrientos, sucios y muy cansados por lo que lloraban a todo pulmón.

—Shh, tranquilos pequeños; papá está aquí —dijo mientras desvestía a Ahuízotl.

Mientras aseaba a los niños, Cintéotl escuchó unos extraños sonidos; el imperio tomó su arco y el carcaj, pero antes de que pudiese, si quiera preparar su arma, se vio rodeado por pequeños seres que no eran más grandes que niños de tres años; Cintéotl suspiró aliviado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chaneque más viejo del grupo quien era el patriarca —, no era nuestra intención asustarte.

—Descuide —dijo el imperio ya más tranquilo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi un bebé nacido de un ser como tú —habló una chaneque, quien era la matriarca —. ¿Qué te trae a nuestras tierras?

Cintéotl les contó lo sucedido y el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar, aunque sospechaba que ellos ya lo sabían.

—Las cosas están cambiando a un ritmo muy acelerado —dijo el patriarca de los chaneques.

Cintéotl asintió; sentía rabia pues en sus manos y en las de Moctezuma estuvo el detenerlo, y ahora… el llanto de ambos niños lo sacó de sus pensamientos; miró a los bebés que en esos momentos eran atendidos por algunos chaneques.

_Por lo menos algo bueno Salió de todo esto…_

—Descansa —dijo la matriarca acariciando la cabeza de uno de los bebés —, nosotros velaremos tu sueño y el de tus criaturas.

Cintéotl asintió, realmente estaba muy agotado tanto física como mental; las cosas en su casa estaban muy mal, muchos estaban muriendo y con cada una de esas vidas cegadas, él se debilitaba… seguramente desaparecería pronto.

Sólo rogaba a los dioses tener el suficiente tiempo y la fuerza para llegar con su hermana, con suerte Ankuwillka ya estaría con ella.

El olor a carne asada lo despertó; sus hijos estaban sentados junto con algunos chaneques jóvenes con los que jugaban. Parpadeó varias veces; los mellizos ahora tenían la apariencia de niños de tres años.

—¡Tajtlil!* —exclamaron ambos niños lanzándose a los brazos de su progenitor quien aun parecía confundido.

—Crecieron durante la noche —dijo el patriarca chaneque. El imperio asintió con la cabeza; se sentía más débil que el día anterior y sus hijos se veían más fuertes.

—Come algo, muchacho —dijo la matriarca chaneque —, vas a necesitar toda tu energía para completar el viaje.

Una doncella chaneque le entregó un poco de carne y nopales en hojas de maíz; Cintéotl comió con ganas; con todas sus preocupaciones no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba. Sus niños también comieron lo mismo que él, además de miel y fruta. Cuando terminaron, el imperio dio las gracias… era momento de partir.

La matriarca chaneque, cuyo nombre era Ameyatzin, le entregó un itacate* para el viaje; el patriarca de nombre Ueman, le ordenó a dos chaneques que escoltaran a la familia y que los ayudaran a llegar a salvo a su destino.

—No sé como agradecerles —dijo Cintéotl mientras cargaba a ambos niños para subirlos al caballo.

—Los seres como tú son representaciones de la madre tierra… como sus hijos debemos ayudar a los que son como tú —dijo Ameyatzin.

Cintéotl agradeció nuevamente la ayuda. Reanudaron su viaje; faltaba poco para que llegaran a destino.

Viajaron hasta los límites del Mayad; ahí fueron recibidos por los Aluxes; su tamaño era el mismo que el de los chaneques, aunque a diferencia de sus primos, eran de rasgos más finos y sus orejas más largas y puntiagudas.

—Bienvenidos hermanos —dijo el líder de los aluxes a los chaneques —. Me alegro que se encuentre aquí. Es un honor para mí recibirlo —dijo a Cintéotl.

—Mucho gusto, soy Litza —dijo una aluxe. El imperio asintió con la cabeza, miró a los chaneques que le habían servido de escolta.

—_Senka tlasojkamati*_ —les dijo el imperio y siguió a la aluxe quien lo guió a las profundidades de la selva aun virgen del contacto español.

Los niños se aferraron al cuello de su padre, pues dos jaguares les cerraron el paso.

—_Tajtli_ —murmuró Ahuízotl contra el cuello del mayor; jamás había visto criaturas como esas.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Sac-Nicté. Cintéotl trató de calmarlos, aunque él también estaba nervioso; en su estado de debilidad no podía proteger a sus hijos. La aluxe les hizo una señal con la mano y ambos felinos se retiraron.

Caminaron unos minutos más por la selva hasta llegar a un claro donde se erguía una pirámide. Cintéotl sonrió al ver a algunas sacerdotisas que salieron a recibirlos; la aluxe desapareció, pues no le era permitido ser vista por los humanos.

—Aquetzalli —dijo Cintéotl al ver a la joven nahual que tanto le había ayudado a lo largo de los años.

—_Temachtiani*_ Cintéotl, me alegra que por fin esté aquí —la atención de la joven se centró en ambos infantes, tan sólo habían pasado dos meses y ya parecían de tres años —. ¿Ellos son sus hijos? —el imperio asintió mientras dejaba a sus niños en el suelo; ellos, inmediatamente se abrazaron a las piernas de su padre.

—Niños, no tengan miedo, ¿es que no son guerreros? —los mellizos asintieron con la cabeza. Claro que sí, ellos eran fuertes y valientes guerreros aztecas, dignos hijos del gran Cintéotl.

—Hola… yo soy Sac-Nicté —habló la pequeña —, y él es mi hermano Ahuízotl.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el niño. Aquetzalli sonrió, aunque internamente estaba preocupada por Azteca; se veía tan débil y agotado...

—_Ka'ansah xook*_ Itzayan los está esperando —dijo una de las sacerdotisas. Cintéotl asintió con la cabeza y junto con sus hijos se encaminó a la pirámide, a su lado iba la nahual. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, al llegar a la cima fueron recibidos por una hermosa mujer; usaba una falda de cintura a los pies con aberturas a cada lado de las piernas, llevaba un paño cuadrado que cubría el busto, sus brazos y piernas estaban tatuadas asemejando las manchas de los jaguares.

—¡Iits'in*! —exclamó la mujer abrazando a Cintéotl, se separó ligeramente de él, tan sólo para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. —Te he extrañado mucho.

—Yo igual, Ueltiutli* —dijo sonriendo —. Ellos son Ahuízotl y Sac-Nictéc… mis hijos.

El imperio maya parpadeo un par de veces, asegurándose de haber escuchado correctamente; esos niños eran parecidos a su hermano, pero también tenían rasgos de…

—Itzayana, lleva a mis sobrinos con los otros niños, por favor —le pidió a una sacerdotisa, pero los mellizos no tenían intención de alejarse de su padre.

—Vayan… este lugar es seguro…

—Yo iré con ellos —dijo Aquetzalli, sólo así los niños se dejaron hacer, pues se habían percatado de la confianza que su padre tenía con la mujer.

Cuando los infantes y las sacerdotisas se fueron, Maya habló:

—¿Quién es la madre de esos niños? —Cintéotl le dijo que él los había traído al mundo y que el responsable era un ser como ellos…

—España —el nombre fue pronunciado por la mujer con tanto odio que parecía escupir veneno con cada sílaba.

—¿Lo conoces, Itzayana? —ella asintió, su hermano menor no había sido el único en ser tomado por ese salvaje en un lugar sagrado, ella también tenía algunos niños de su último encuentro con el español.

Mientras ambos hablaban; los mellizos fueron llevados a un pequeño poblado a unos metros de la pirámide, apenas unas cuantas casuchas y muy poca gente las habitaba. Había cuatro niños que jugaban con los dos jaguares que vieron en compañía de su padre y la aluxe.

—Hola —los saludó el más pequeño acercándose a los mellizos, Sac-Nictéc se ocultó tras su hermano.

—Hola —saludó Ahuízotl frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —los interrogó el más grande; los mellizos se presentaron, aunque un poco tímidos; pero al poco tiempo entraron en confianza al darse cuenta que los cuatro niños eran igual que ellos.

—Yo soy Itza* —se presentó la mayor de las niñas —, ella es Xereni* y ellos son Canek y Athziri.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó Canek, quien era el mayor de los cuatro. Ambos hermanos asintieron.

Poco tiempo después, aparecieron más niños acompañados de un hombre adulto que vestía una sola pieza de tela, que iba desde los hombros, sujetada por un cinturón grueso de lana de vicuña, sandalias sujetas con tirantes a las pantorrillas, cintas en la frente con protección para las orejas, brazaletes y orejeras de oro. Utilizaba además, una capa con extraños diseños.

—No se alejen, es peligroso —les dijo el hombre y se dirigió a la pirámide, dejando a los pequeños al cuidado de Aquetzalli.

Azteca y Maya estaban serios; la idea del menor parecía ser la única salida…

—¿Por qué esas caras largas? —ambos se sobresaltaron. En la puerta se encontraba el hombre que minutos atrás se apareció con otros infantes.

—¡Ankueillka*! —dijeron a la vez, el aludido tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a ellos para sentarse a su lado.

Él era el gran imperio Inca, hermano mayor de Cintéotl y menor de Maya.

—¿Por qué me mandaron llamar? —Cintéotl suspiró con pesadez, no se sentía capaz de contarle al mayor lo que le había sucedido Itzayana pareció darse cuenta, pues fue ella quien le relató lo sucedido, sin omitir ningún detalle.

Ankuwillka enfureció al saber lo que sus hermanos habían sufrido. Miró a Cintéotl; se le notaba muy mal, estaba demasiado delgado; cierto que Azteca nunca fue muy musculoso pero ahora se le veía desnutrido, con grandes ojeras y enfermo. Maya también lucía más delgada pero no estaba tan mal como el menor.

Suspiró, él también se sentía un poco enfermo a causa de los invasores extranjeros que masacraban a su gente.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Cintéotl. Los dos mayores lo miraron expectantes.

Lo que el imperio Azteca tenía en mente podría no ser fácil y requeriría casi toda su energía, además de que tendrían que realizar un sacrificio importante, pero valía la pena…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tajtlil:** papá en idioma nahual.

Itacate: _Itítl_ significa viente, tal vez por eso conocemos los mexicanos al _itacate_ como "comida para llevar".

**Senka tlasojkamati:** Muchas gracias en nahual.

**Temachtiani: **Maestro en nahual.

**Ka'ansah xook:** Maestra en idioma maya.

**Iits'in:** hermano menor en maya.

**Ueltiutli:** Hermana mayor en nahual.

Estos son los nombres verdaderos de los centroamericanos (en mi historia), de mayor a menor.

**Honduras: **(niño) Canek.

**Guatemala: **(niña) Itza.

**Belice:** (niña) Xareni.

**El Salvador: **(niño) Athziri.


	7. Capítulo 07 Teixnauatilistli

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: EspañaxImpero Azteca.

Aclaraciones: Parte de la serie "La familia de Atlántida"

Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía, muerte de personaje, tortura, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Algunos de los acontecimientos fueron cambiados por motivo de esta historia.**

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Imperio Azteca**

**Capítulo 07.- Teixnauatilistli**

Cintéotl les contó lo que había estado ideando desde que estuvo cautivo. Le tomó mucho aceptar que no podría salvarse, su destino estaba sellado desde el momento que Moctezuma dejó entrar a los españoles a Tenochtitlán; su gente estaba muriendo a causa de las enfermedades que España y los suyos traía con ellos.

Azteca deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser seguir viviendo, no quería desaparecer y dejar a sus hijos solos; pero era algo que no estaba en sus manos.

—España sabe que Sac-Nictéc y Ahuízotl fueron concebidos por mí y que él… es el responsable —dijo sin ocultar su rencor. Amaba a sus bebés, pero odiaba a Antonio con todo su ser.

—¿Tus niños saben la verdad? —lo interrogó Ankuwillka. Cintéotl negó con la cabeza; los dos mayores suspiraron aliviados.

—Mis hijos tampoco lo saben —dijo Itzayana. Inca asintió más tranquilo.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante, Cintéotl será el padre de tus hijos, Itzayana —dijo mirando a su hermana —, y tú la madre de los suyos —ambos asintieron con la cabeza, era lo mejor.

El plan era simple; los hijos de Azteca y Maya no debían saber jamás que España era su verdadero padre, de esa forma, les resultaría más fácil odiarlo y no sufrirían tanto cuando Cintéotl e Itzayana murieran a manos de Antonio; pero existía un gran problema: el hispano había sido testigo del embarazo de Azteca y del posterior nacimiento de los mellizos.

Maya tuvo la idea de realizar un hechizo de sangre; con él, podrían borrar o crear recuerdos. Lo usarían primero en sus niños y después en España.

Cintéotl e Itzayana les darían hermosos recuerdos a sus hijos para que siempre estuviesen presentes en sus mentes y corazones, aun si ellos desaparecían.

Mientras los niños dormían; los tres hermanos se dirigieron al cenote sagrado Xcalah*. Con ellos iban tres doncellas que serían utilizadas como ofrenda a los dioses.

Maya conocía un secreto que su gente no; los cenotes eran los portales al reino de los dioses, el hogar de sus ancestros. Aún recordaba las palabras de su padre "Kulkulkán"_*_.

_Cuando necesites de sabiduría y poder, ve al cenote que el mismo universo creó y encontrarás lo que necesitas, hija mía._

La luna iluminaba el lugar, reflejándose en el agua como un espejo que extrañamente la reflejaba, apaciguando un poco las tinieblas. Los hijos del dios se quedaron un momento contemplando el cenote, mientras que las doncellas se preparaban para ofrendar sus vidas a sus señores.

Las doncellas entraron a las cristalinas aguas; una por una fueron sacrificadas por la mano de Maya quien les arrancó los corazones y se los extendió a Azteca para que los colocara en una vasija. La sangre fluyo rápidamente, fundiéndose con el agua, hasta desaparecer; Itzayana salió del cenote para colocarse entre sus dos hermanos. Inca le entregó un objeto circular hecho de oro y joyas preciosas que era la copia exacta del calendario de su hermana.

La luna reflejó sus rayos sobre el símbolo, lanzando un haz de luz sobre los cuerpos de las doncellas que aun flotaban en el agua que lentamente fueron desapareciendo.

El cenote entero comenzó a brillar con luz propia, intensificándose aun más hasta el punto de segar a los tres hermanos. Tres aves gigantescas aparecieron a espaldas de los hermanos: un quetzal (Maya), un cóndor (Inca) y un águila (Azteca); en el momento en que la luz iba perdiendo intensidad; las aves levantaron el vuelo para después hundirse en las aguas.

—Está hecho —dijo Itzayana dejándose caer al suelo.

—Debemos ponerles a los niños una gota de sangre mesclada con las aguas del cenote —dijo Ankuwillka. Azteca y Maya asintieron con la cabeza. Cintéotl les pasó los corazones a sus hermanos y él se quedó con el tercero.

—Pero aun no habremos terminado del todo —agregó Azteca —. Cuando mi sangre sea derramada por la mano de nuestro enemigo; su destino estará sellado.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? —le preguntó Maya, no deseaba que su hermano sufriera mas. Azteca asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra.

Comieron los corazones en silencio; cuando terminaron, regresaron a casa de Maya. Los niños estaban dormidos en petates, esa noche era fría por lo que los pequeños estaban pegados los unos con los otros.

Maya fue la primera en mojar la frente de sus hijos con la sangre diluida en las aguas del cenote, después lo hizo Azteca y por último, Inca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Los hijos de Maya y Azteca jugaban a la pelota, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Se encontraban en Tenochtitlán, disfrutando de un tranquilo día en familia. De pronto, uno de los niños se tropezó y cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas._

—_¡Me duele! —lloró Athziri antes de ser levantado por Cintéotl quien le limpió las lágrimas con cariño paterno._

—_Eres un fuerte guerrero, ¿verdad? —el niño asintió con la cabeza, aún llorando —, pues los guerreros no lloran._

—_Pero me duele mucho, taatáa *_

_Maya se acercó a los dos, besó la frente de su hijo antes de tomarlo de brazos de su padre para curarle la herida._

_Ahízotl y Sac-Nictéc estaban sentados en un zarape* con sus "hermanos", frente a ellos estaba Itzayana quien les estaba enseñando a elaborar remedios para distintos males. Cuando terminaron, les preparó algunos dulces. Ella y Cintéotl les contaban historias mientras degustaban sus golosinas._

Muchas más escenas pasaron por la mente de los niños, llenando sus tiernas mentes de dulces y hermosos recuerdos que ellos atesorarían para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los niños despertaron con una agradable sensación, no recordaban haberse ido a la cama con sus primos, ni cuando llegaron estos, pero no les importaba, estaban felices de verlos. Maya, Azteca e Inca no habían dejado un solo hueco en los recuerdos de sus hijos.

—¡Mami, mami! —dijeron los seis hijos de Maya al verla entrar.

—Buenos días, tía —saludaron los hijos de Inca. Ella les devolvió el saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lávense la cara, el desayuno ya está listo.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó Itza extrañada de que su "progenitor" no estuviese ahí también como era su "costumbre".

—Está con su tío —les respondió. Los niños gritaron emocionados y se apresuraron a asearse.

Maya se quedó un momento quieta; no cavia duda, el ritual había funcionado excelentemente. Suspiró, se sentía culpable por lo que estaban haciendo, pero era mejor que decirles a sus hijos que su verdadero padre era un salvaje que buscaba dominar todo lo que veía y que ellos eran producto de una violación y no del amor.

Después del desayuno, salieron a dar un paseo. Esa sería la despedida de Cintéotl para sus hijos; le dolía profundamente, pues, desde que los mellizos nacieron, jamás se había despegado de ellos, pero era lo mejor, no quería que sus bebés lo vieran morir, no deseaba que ellos lo recordaran de una forma horrible, no le importaba que eso pudiese ser benéfico para su plan; no expondría a sus hijos a tal dolor.

Cintéotl jugó todo el día con sus niños y sobrinos; seguro de que esa sería la última vez que pudiese hacerlo.

En la tarde del tercer día de su estancia en el Mayad, Inca y sus hijos regresaron a su hogar. Esa misma tarde Cintéotl y su hermana se reunieron con Aquetzalli, algunos sacerdotes y los mejores guerreros a quienes les pidieron llevarse a sus hijos a un lugar seguro.

—¿Está segura de esto, Ka'ansah xook? —le preguntó un sacerdote preocupado. Maya asintió con la cabeza.

—Temochtiani… —habló Aquetzalli, preocupada por la terrible tristeza que embargaba el rostro de ambas naciones. Cintéotl se acercó a ella, posó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer e hizo un intento por sonreírle.

—Confió plenamente en ti —le dijo ocasionando que los ojos de la nahual se humedecieran —, tanto que dejo en tus manos mi mayor tesoro… cuídalos, Aquetzalli, no dejes que ése salvaje los toque.

—Lo juro mi señor. Protegeré a sus hijos hasta mi último respiro.

Una hora después, Cintéotl se despidió de todos sus hijos y por primera vez en siglos, él y su hermana lloraron. Después de un rato se separaron; Azteca subía a su caballo y partió a todo galope con el corazón destrozado y aún con el llanto de sus hijos y sobrinos resonando sus oídos.

Cuando regresó a su casa, se encontró con la horrible sorpresa de la muerte de su tlatoani; sin embargo, su pena no fue tan grande como su alegría de saber que su nuevo jefe era su gran amigo Cuauhtémoc.

Algunos meses después; Azteca y su tlatoani estaban hablando sobre el inminente ataque de los extranjeros.

—Recibimos reportes de españoles en las costas —dijo el nuevo tlatoani.

—Está vez no seremos tan amables —habló Cintéotl, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por unos segundos —. Pelearemos hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño. No dejaremos que ése maldito nos someta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

España y algunos hombres navegaban en los mares del sur. Tlaxcala había escuchado rumores sobre nuevas naciones cuidadas por sacerdotes que habitaban en los cerros que abrazaban el mar.

—Macatzin —lo llamó Antonio cuando desembarcaron en las costas. Cholula se encontraba a su lado —, ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar? —preguntó mirando a todas direcciones. Efectivamente, el cerro parecía "abrazar" al mar. Tlaxcala asintió con la cabeza.

Esas tierras eran habitadas por diferentes tribus; la mayoría de ellas estaban bajo el yugo de los aztecas. Uno de ellos era Panteca, ahora aliada de sus antiguos amos con la única condición de proteger a los hijos de Cintéotl.

—¿Cuándo va a venir tajtli? —le preguntó Sac-Nictéc a Panteca.

—Pronto, ¡ya verás que tus padres estarán aquí antes de que te lo imagines!

Panteca era una nación representada por una niña de doce años; enérgica, pero sumisa con Azteca. Estaba internamente alegre de que existiera alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Cintéotl, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada, pues había escuchado los rumores sobre las "bestias del otro lado del mar".

—Siuatlamachtli Sac-Nictéc —la llamó Aquetzalli con ella estaban los otros niños, todos con armas en las manos —. Es hora de tu entrenamiento.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de Panteca con un abrazo y se fue con la nahual y sus hermanos. La joven suspiró cuando se quedó sola. Tomó un arco y el carcaj, sus hermanos, Yope y Chubia ya debían estar esperándola.

Caminó un largo tramo, hasta llegar a los márgenes del río uno de los tantos que desembocaban en el mar y donde solía ir cuando tenía antojo de camarones. Se detuvo de golpe, se subió a un árbol; había escuchado voces hablar en una lengua extraña.

Panteca pudo ver a dos _hijos de dioses_* que reconoció inmediatamente: Tlaxcala y la otra era Cholula, la mujer de Azteca; con ellos iba un ser de aspecto extraño, su pecho era de un raro color y brillaba cuando la luz que se filtraba de las copas de los árboles se reflejaba en él. Su cabeza tenía una forma extraña y le sobresalían dos plumas rojas.

Panteca tuvo que cubrirse la boca para reprimir un grito. Sus hermanos habían aparecido, cerrándoles el paso a los tres extranjeros.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Yope amenazándolos con su lanza, al igual que su hermana. Ambos tenían la apariencia de niños, pero eso no les importaba, ellos también eran hijos de dioses y si era necesario pelearían. España fue quien habló, lo hizo en el idioma universal que sólo los países conocen y comprenden.

Antonio les aseguró que no les harían daño. _Estoy buscando a dos niños, son mis hijos._ Yope y Chubia intercambiaron miradas; Panteca les había advertido que estaban tras los descendientes de Cintéotl y que por nada les dijeran donde se encontraban, pues ellos eran su única posibilidad de ser libres del dominio Azteca y recibir su ayuda.

—Los únicos _hijos de dioses_ con apariencia de niños, somos nosotros —le respondió Chubia altiva.

—Es mejor que regresen por donde vinieron —agregó Yope —. Sólo perderán su tiempo.

Ambos dieron la vuelta, al hacerlo, España sacó su arma y disparó. Panteca gritó al mismo tiempo. Yope cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el hombro derecho, mientras que su hermana era sometida por Cholula.

—¿Ya se les refrescó la memoria? —cuestionó Tlaxcala poniéndose a la altura de Yope; el tono burlón que usaba sólo sirvió para que la furia de ambos hermanos se acrecentara.

—Este territorio es habitado por hijos de dioses con apariencia de niños —repitió Chubia, algo adolorida por la presión que la mujer ejercía sobre su brazo.

—Sólo vivimos nosotros —agregó Yope con voz trémula.

Panteca estaba asustada; comprendía lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos pero no podía dejarlos solos, ni escapar, pues estaba segura que su grito había sido escuchado. Trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo, finalmente, se decidió.

—Pensaba ser amable con ustedes —habló España —, después de todo, son niños bastante tiernos y lindos —aquel comentario ocasiono un escalofrió en los tres. Habían escuchado que algunos_ hijos de dioses_, tomaban a quienes conquistaban para humillarlos y domarlos, pero ellos nunca lo sufrieron a manos de Azteca y no querían que ese monstruo lo hiciera.

Suficiente, Panteca ya no lo soportó mas, tomó su arco y disparó una flecha dándole a Cholula un poco más abajo del hombro. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada pues Tlaxcala la atrapó sin ningún problema.

—Vaya, es cierto que hay críos muy lindos en este lugar —dijo Antonio sonriéndole a Panteca.

—¡Déjanos ir! —le gritó enfurecida. España negó con la cabeza, tocó la pierna de Chubia con descaro, ocasionando que Yope y Panteca intentaran golpearlo.

—¿Me dirán lo que quiero? —Panteca se mordió el labio y asintió bajando la cabeza. España sonrió; pronto tendría a sus hijos y a Azteca, estaba seguro que sus niños se llevarían muy bien con Romano.

—Deja que ellos se vayan y te llevaré a donde quieras —Yope y Chubia miraron a su hermana preocupados; si entregaba a los niños, entonces…

—Tengo una mejor idea —habló Cholula —. Nos llevan a donde se encuentran los niños y los dejamos ir.

Panteca se mordió el labio; hizo un último intento para salvar a sus hermanos. _¿No confías en mi palabra?_ España la miró y sonrió con inocencia. _La palabra de un salvaje no tiene ningún valor._ Los tres abrieron la boca, sorprendidos y confundidos.

¿Salvajes?, ¿ellos? Quizás su cultura no era tan avanzada como la de otros hijos de dioses, pero no eran ningunos ignorantes; conocían de ciencia, de los astros y muchas otras cosas más.

—Si no los deja, entonces no los llevaré a ningún lado y para cuando lleguen a donde están; ellos ya se habrán ido.

—Insolente —dijo Tlaxcala golpeándola, ocasionando un chillido de parte de Chubia y maldiciones de Yope.

—Bien, creeré en tu palabra, fusososos —dijo España, le hizo una señal a Cholula para que dejara ir a Chubia y a Yope, pero ellos no querían dejar a su hermana. _Estaré bien… váyanse_…

Los dos salieron corriendo, cubriéndose los oídos por los gritos de dolor que su hermana dejaba escapar al ser golpeada. Panteca debía aguantar un poco, sólo un poco para darle tiempo a sus otros hermanos de prepararse y que los niños pudiesen escapar.

_Sólo un poco mas…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chontal y Cuitleca estaban en alerta; Panteca les había enviado un mensaje y lo peor era que Yope había regresado con una extraña herida.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Cuitleca preocupado.

—Ve con los guardianes de los niños y avísales lo que pasa —ordenó Chontal con seriedad —. Chubia, Purépecha, Mazatleco y los demás, enfrentaremos al enemigo.

Cuitleca asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de su hermano y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, rogando a los dioses porque no sucediese nada malo.

Panteca tenía los brazos amarrados a la espalda; su cuello estaba sujeto por una cuerda que Tlaxcala tiraba de vez en vez, causando en la niña una sensación de asfixia terrible. El trato que le daban sus captores se recrudecía a medida que pasaban los minutos, pues ella los estaba llevando en círculos.

—Escúchame bien, escuincla. Ya me estoy cansando de tus tonterías —dijo Cholula antes de golpearla. Panteca se dio de lleno en el suelo pues sus manos estaban atadas y no pudo evitar golpearse el rostro.

—Es suficiente, no queremos hacerte daño —habló España ayudando a Panteca a ponerse de pie —. Dinos donde se encuentran mis hijos y te dejaré tranquila.

Panteca escupió a España en el rostro; justo en ese momento, docenas de flechas bajaron como lluvia sobre ellos, hiriendo a Tlaxcala en la mano y a algunos soldados españoles. El ataque inició…

Lejos de ahí, Cuitleca ya les había avisado a los sacerdotes y guerreros que protegían a los niños, ahora él y sus propios guerreros iban en auxilio de sus hermanos.

Aquetzalli decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a los niños al templo, ahí había nahuales que estaban dispuestos a luchar de su lado.

La pelea fue encarnizada, muchos indígenas fallecieron, pero su sacrificio no sirvió de nada, pues España logro llegar hasta los niños.

Aquetzalli y un puñado de nahuales estaban entre los infantes y España; los nahuales estaban bastante heridos; su desesperación e impotencia aumentaba a medida que lo hacia el llanto de los niños.

—Entrégamelos y no les haré daño —les aseguró España, su armadura estaba sucia por la sangre de sus enemigos y la tierra.

—¡Eso jamás! —gritó un joven que, ante la atónita mirada de Antonio y sus hombres, tomaba la forma de un jaguar. A él le siguieron otros que adoptaron la apariencia de diferentes animales depredadores e incluso otras criaturas, como venados.

—Tendrás que matarnos si es que quieres acercarte a los niños —dijo Aquetzalli mutando en un jaguar negro como la noche.

Los animales atacaron, pero no fueron rivales para las armas de fuego, aún así, lograron matar a unos cuantos españoles e incluso, Aquetzalli logró morder a Antonio antes de que éste le disparara en la cabeza, matándola al instante.

—¡No! —gritaron los niños al ver como el cuerpo humano de su amiga y guardián caía al suelo, ya sin vida.

España observó a los seis niños, inmediatamente reconoció a los mellizos pues eran la mezcla perfecta entre Cintéotl y él. Se acercó a ellos e intentó acariciar la cabeza de Sac-Nictéc pero Ahuízotl le apartó la mano de un golpe. Antonio frunció el ceño, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa. Los seis niños lo miraban con los ojos rojos y causando que más de un europeo los consideraran demonios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cintéotl se despertó a media noche; sudando y con la respiración agitada. Algo estaba mal. Se levantó, se vistió a oscuras y salió de su habitación. Entró a la de Cuauhtémoc despertándolo con brusquedad.

—Cintéotl, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el tlatoani mas dormido que despierto.

—Creo que España ha encontrado a mis hijos —la declaración bastó para que Cuauhtémoc se despertara por completo. Se vistió para hablar con Azteca en la sala del trono.

Cintéotl le contó que había sentido el terror de sus niños y la muerte de sus sacerdotes y guerreros. El tlatoani se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó; aunque el _hijo de Quetzalcóatl_ actuaba como si no estuviese afectado, Cuauhtémoc sabía que era mentira, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba sufriendo. _Los vamos a recuperar_, le aseguró una y otra vez.

Horas después, Cuauhtémoc llamó a todos los nobles y generales de más confianza; faltaba poco para que la guerra iniciara.

Días después, llegaron los españoles, a la cabeza del ejercito estaba Antonio y Cortez. Fue una lucha encarnizada; finalmente, Cintéotl, su tlatoani y otros nobles fueron hechos prisioneros al tratar de escapar.

Cuauhtémoc y Cintéotl pidieron ser llevados ante "_Malinche_", como llamaban a Cortés por tener a Malintzin como concubina) y el monstruo hijo de los dioses oscuros como conocían a España. Al estar en presencia de ambos, el tlatoani señaló el puñal que colgaba de la cintura del conquistador.

Antonio estaba impresionado de lo débil y vulnerable que estaba Cintéotl; su cuerpo estaba muy delgado, sus mejillas hundidas se marcaban por el hueso, pero ni así, él o su superior bajaban la cabeza.

—Ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para defender a los míos; pueden hacer de mí lo que quieran, mátenme, que es lo mejor… —sin embargo, ni Cortés ni Antonio estaban interesados en matarlos, (aunque el conquistador estaba curioso de ver como desaparecía una nación, algo que no se daba todos los días).

Intentaron llevarlos a habitaciones separadas, pero ni Cuauhtémoc, ni Cintéotl lo permitieron; lucharon para impedirlo y finalmente España les permitió estar juntos.

—Cintéotl, el jefe te trajo agua para que te asearas —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa tonta. Sin embargo, Azteca no contestó, cada día estaba más débil y ya no podía levantarse; Cuauhtémoc no se despegaba de su lado —. ¿Cómo está?

El tlatoani le dedicó su mirada más fiera. _¡¿Cómo quieres que esté? Gracias a ti y los tuyos, mi amigo se está muriendo._

Antonio no respondió, no era la primera vez que Cuauhtémoc lo enfrentaba y estaba seguro que no era la última. Se acercó a Azteca para comenzar a curarlo; no podía negarlo, realmente estaba enamorado de Cintéotl.

Azteca abrió los ojos con esfuerzo; su visión estaba borrosa pero aun así podía identificar a su captor.

—Mis… mis… hi-jos… qui-quiero… ver… los… —España asintió; tal vez los niños podrían ayudarlo a recobrarse. Dejó el paño en el recipiente y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de los pequeños.

Cuauhtémoc miró preocupado a Cintéotl; en otras circunstancias, estaba seguro que no hubiese pedido por sus hijos. Minutos después, los seis niños entraron a la habitación; a diferencia de su padre, ellos estaban en estupendas condiciones, incluso habían crecido un poco.

—Tajtli… —dijeron los niños mientras sollozaban. El tlatoani y España observaban la escena desde una esquina.

Fue una sorpresa para Antonio cuando se enteró que Cintéotl tenía más hijos a parte de los que había tenido con él. Detestaba a la mujer de Azteca e incluso había intentado acabar con ella pero Maya había desaparecido misteriosamente, al igual que su gente.

Makochi pitentsin

manokoxteka pitelontsin

makochi kochi noxokoyo

manokoxteca noxokoyotsin

manokoxteca nopitelontsin

makochi kochi pitentsin

manokoxteca pitelontsin

manokoxteka noxokoyotsin

makochi kochi pitelontsin…

Antonio estaba impresionado; Cintéotl, a pesar del estado deplorable de su cuerpo; aún tenía la fuerza para levantarse, cantarles e incluso cargar al más pequeño. Después de un rato, los niños se quedaron dormidos. Azteca sonrió con tanta ternura que España creyó estar viendo un ángel.

—Los amo, kokene*… —dijo Azteca quien se levantó como pudo; precipitándose al suelo, pero Antonio logró sostenerlo antes de que lo tocara.

—Estás… —la garganta se le cerró al sentir un agudo dolor naciendo en el costado. En auto reflejo, golpeó a Cintéotl haciendo que chocara contra el suelo, rompiéndose el labio que inmediatamente dejó escapar un hilillo de sangre.

España se sintió mareado, antes de desplomarse; pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Azteca y aquellos ojos escarlata que reflejaban todo el odio que sentía.

_Tú mataste a mi gente y me quitaste todo, ahora yo te robaré la verdad…_

Cuando despertó, se encontró con la noticia de la muerte de Cintéotl y su tlatoani… la gran Tenochtitlán calló poco después.

Tiempo después de la desaparición de Azteca; Inca pereció a manos de España y sus hijos, al igual que los de sus hermanos, pasaron a las manos de Antonio, convirtiéndose en sus colonias… en sus hijos.

La maldición de los tres grandes imperios se cumplió siglos después, cuando los niños, ahora adultos, pelearon por su independencia, hiriendo en todas las formas posibles a España… el asesino de sus padres.

**Fin… **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Este es el final de la historia de Cintéotl, pero aún me falta Maya e Inca, los cuales me tomaran un poco más de tiempo (especialmente Inca).

**Xcalah:** El cenote de Xlacah es uno de los doce con que cuenta la ciudad maya de Dzibilichaltun, una de las más importantes de la península de Yucatán. A diferencia de otras urbes mayas que fueron construidas a partir del año 400 después de Cristo, se sabe que Dzibilchaltun fue asiento de una progresista comunidad desde el año 2000 antes de Cristo y que incluso los españoles llegaron a conocerla en el siglo XVI.

El cenote de Xcalah tiene un diámetro de 25 metros y una profundidad aproximada de 46 metros . Al igual que varios cenotes del área maya fue utilizado como lugar de culto.

**Kulkulkán:** Es el Quetzalcóatl de la religión Maya.

**Taatáa: **Papá en Maya.

**Zarape:** Es un poncho o manta.

**Hijos de dioses:** nombre dado a las representaciones de tribus, reinos o imperios (invento mío)

**Kokene:** Hijos en plural del idioma nahual.


End file.
